Episode 208: Steve Martin
Kermit cancels the show in order to audition new acts. Guest star Steve is angry at first, but he goes on to perform for the cast. Fozzie worries that Kermit plans to hire replacements, especially after the audition of a canine comedian, Baskerville the Hound. Kermit tells Fozzie that he should appreciate seeing another artist's work -- until Lenny the Lizard auditions as a new emcee. A young singing girl, called Mary/Terry/Carrie Louise, is systematically removed off, when she makes an attempt of audition with her croaking partner. Songs/Sketches * "Garbage Can-Can" * "Swanee Ribbit" * Steve does a balloon animal act. * "Tie a Yellow Ribbit Round the Old Oak Tree" * Fozzie's Comedy Act: Baskerville the Hound * Lenny the Lizard auditions to replace Kermit as the show's emcee. * The Fazoobs perform a Koozebanian musical number. * UK Spot: Gonzo dances with Yolanda. * "Old Man Ribbit" * "Ramblin' Guy" * "The Varsity Drag." * "Yes, We Have No Bananas" * Steve does his Juggling Guy act. * The Flying Zucchini Brothers * "Dueling Banjos" Notes * According to Brian Henson, this was the only episode to not have a laugh track. Instead, Muppet performers are heard laughing in the background. However, as revealed at MuppetFest, Richard Hunt's laugh was so loud that some recorded laughter had to be used after all. *Footage of Kermit's theme intro appears at the beginning of The Muppets. It is the first footage of classic Muppets in the movie, with Walter being the only one in the film up to that moment. * Baskerville the Hound and Lenny the Lizard receive their names in this episode. (In Episode 107, Florence Henderson called Lenny simply "Lizard".) * The backstage is not shown in this episode, the off-stage interactions between the Muppets take place in the auditorium. *Hilda and Mildred Huxtetter make one of their rare appearances after the first season, in the audience. Episode Edits * Nickelodeon: Mary Louise's second and third attempts to audition were cut, as was Floyd's reaction to Marvin Suggs and the all-Food Glee Club. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Floyd Pepper, The Swedish Chef, The Lautrec Sisters, Mary Louise, Frog, Baskerville the Hound, Lenny the Lizard, The Fazoobs, Yolanda, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, the Singing Food, Animal, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Lubbock Lou, Slim Wilson, Lou, Gramps, Bubba Background Muppets: :Mildred Huxtetter, Zelda Rose, T.R. the Rooster, Catgut, Beautiful Day Monster, Koozebanian Phoob, Frackles, Miss Mousey, Miss Kitty, The Sheikh's Wife, The Newsman, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Droop, George the Janitor, Dr. Teeth, Uncle Deadly, Nigel, Mahna Mahna, Hilda, Trumpet Girl, Pig, Chickens, Whatnots Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf, one of the Fazoobs, and String Beans :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Marvin Suggs, Lautrec Sister, one of the Fazoobs and one of the Zucchini Brothers :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Lautrec Sister, Baskerville the Hound, Frog, one of the Fazoobs, Artichoke, Scallions and Slim Wilson :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Lenny the Lizard, Statler, Asparagus and one of the Zucchini Brothers :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, one of the Zucchini Brothers and Cabbage :Louise Gold as Mary Louise, Lautrec Sister, and Tomato (uncredited) External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 7/19/1977 Steve Martin (MS) * [https://tv.avclub.com/the-muppet-show-steve-martin-1798223231 The AV Club "A Very Special Episode" by Noel Murray, November 4, 2010] __NOWYSIWYG__ 208